Hai, Ikemen Paradise!
by Kimono'z
Summary: Ikemen Paradise, situs penjualan jasa yang mempekerjakan lelaki tampan sebagai butlernya. Suatu hari atas suatu sebab, Hinata mencoba situs yang konon menawarkan kebahagiaan tersebut.
1. Prolog

Semilir angin menyisir kulit sawo matang lelaki berdiri seorang diri menunggu bus di halte depan stasiun. Manik blue shappirnya yang tajam, menatap sayu gumpalan putih-lembut jatuh dari langit.

Hari ini ialah hari kedelapan di bulan Desember. Yang berarti minggu pertama― di mana salju kembali menuruni seisi kota. Tak selayak sabtu biasa, walau malam minggu― jalanan terlihat begitu sepi dan lengang. Tak banyak manusia berlalu lalang, bahkan kendaraan umum pun jarang melintas.

Naruto menggesekkan kedua tangan. Dingin yang begitu menusuk, membuat kepulan hangat membubung samar melalui hembusan napas.

"Pukul 11 ya?" ucap Naruto melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia lantas mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku, dan tidak lama pemuda tampan bersurai pirang tersebut mengulas senyum.

1 pesan masuk;

 _Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. Malam ini, aku benar-benar senang._

Blue shappire lalu membalasnya,

 _~Sudah tugasku membahagiakanmu, Hime._

Tugas?

Membahagiakan?

Ya,

Membahagiakan seorang hime adalah tugas bagi Naruto. Bukan berarti ia mencintai seseorang dengan panggilan itu, bukan!  
Melainkan, ini tentang sebuah pekerjaan. Pekerjaan spesial dari situs penjualan jasa bernama 'Ikemen Paradise'.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Hai, Ikemen Paradise!"_

 _[Prolog]_

 _By_

 _Kimono'z_

 _Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : Typo, bad story, OOC._

 _._

 _._

* * *

3 bulan sebelumnya,

Musim gugur,

.

 _Bruak!_

"Keluar dari apartemenku, sialan! Kau membuatku bangkrut." Sarkasme― wanita paruh baya berbadan tambun mendorong tubuh Naruto keluar dari kamar.

"O..oi, ini melanggar HAM oba-chan. Jika kau mengusirku, lantas aku tinggal di mana?"

Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa 21 tahun, bekerja part time sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Tukang ngutang, dan selalu telat bayar kos-kosan.

"Jangan membicarakan HAM. Kau sendiri melanggarnya dengan tak membayar sewa kamarmu selama 3 bulan. Kaupikir aku tidak butuh makan, huh?!"

"Ayolah oba-chan, masih ada paman yang berdagang. Kedua putramu juga sudah bekerjakan? jadi kau tidak mungkin mati kelaparan!"

"A..apa katamu?!"

"Lagi pula bibi, di Tokyo aku tinggal sendiri. Seluruh kerabatku berada di desa. Apa kau tega membiarkan pemuda tampan sepertiku hidup menggelandang? kalau aku diperkosa orang bagaima―"

 _Duag!_

Sebuah sepatu futsal mendarat mulus di kening Naruto.

"Bibiii...kau tega sekali!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga kemasi barang-barangmu! Sore ini ada penghuni baru yang masuk. Jadi kuharap kau segera enyah dari tempat ini, berengsek!"

Hal berikutnya terjadi,

Ibu pemilik kos mengeluarkan paksa barang-barang Naruto dari dalam.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

5 jam kemudian,

 _Krrrr~_

Senyaring panggilan alam. Kala Naruto menggulirkan pandang melirik isi dompet― rasa kecewa harus ia telan mentah-mentah, ketika sisa uang dalam dompetnya terakumulasi tidak lebih 900 yen. Jumlah yang hanya cukup untuk membeli sepotong roti di Tokyo.

Sebelum membiarkan ia pergi, ibu pemilik kos bersurai ungu pendek tadi terlebih dulu menggeledah barang-barang milik Naruto. Menyita beberapa benda yang wanita itu rasa berharga, dan menyisakan sekumpul barang minim berguna seperti celana dalam, pakaian bekas, tas lungset, juga sepatu bau.

Naruto sendiri― ia pindah ke Tokyo sekitar 6 tahun lalu, tepat usai menempuh pendidikan 3 tahun di smp. Sebelumnya, lelaki beriris biru laut itu hanyalah pemuda polos dengan gaya bahasa sedikit medok. Tinggal di sebuah desa kecil pinggir pegunungan, roman gaul tentu sangat jauh dari angan.

Yah, sekarang hal demikian tidak lagi berlaku. Kemodernan ibu kota, turut pula memetamorfosa tampilan Naruto jadi lebih catchy dan modis.

"Baba kampret! Dia menguras seluruh hartaku." Kesekian kali, Naruto mengumpat.

Menghempaskan bokong pada kursi dekat trotoar, "Aku harus kemana? masa iya menggelandang? kisah tragis macam apa ini?!"

Tokyo bukan ibu kota ramah untuk seorang pecundang. Tanpa usaha keras dan jeri payah, mustahil dapat sejahtera tinggal di kota yang konon memiliki biaya hidup termahal di dunia ini. Pun Naruto sebenarnya menyadari. Jauh dari saudara, juga memiliki rekan-rekan yang cukup perhitungan, hanya duduk-berdiam takkan merubah apapun atau memberi keajaiban.

"Aggrrrr, sial!"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya,

Tiba-tiba―

 _Huosss~_

Angin bertiup kencang,

Dedaunan terhembus udara saling bergesekan. Bergoyang― surai pirang Naruto pula seolah tak mau ketinggalan. Rambutnya yang senantiasa berdiri menjulang, kini melambai bak iklan-iklan shampo di televisi diperankan model terkenal.

 _Pletak!_

Entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah kertas yang terbang― jatuh, menempel tepat pada wajah Naruto.

"O..oi?!"

Merasa risih, pun terganggu, ia segera menyingkirkan lembaran berwarna abu itu dengan cara meremasnya. Merasa kertas tersebut tak dibutuhkan, Naruto lantas membuang begitu saja.

Tapi,

Hal aneh justru terjadi,

Bukannya terbang dan pergi, kertas berukuran A4 tersebut malah kembali, yang lebih parahnya mengenai mata kiri Naruto.

 _Jeduak!_

"K..kampreetttt!"

Saat ia hendak kembali membuangnya, mendadak ada hal lain di bawah lapisan kulit arinya yang menggelitik untuk membaca kertas bertoreh tinta tersebut.

 _Kamu,_

 _Pria bujang memiliki paras rupawan?_

 _Berpenampilan menarik dengan fisik proporsional?_

 _Mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik, dan bla..bla..bla..._

Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto mendadak histeris― berteriak dengan kedua manik yang terbelalak.

"40.000 YEN UNTUK SATU KALI KENCAN?! HWAAA... nyaris serupa dengan gajiku di restoran selama sebulan!"

 _Oke-oke, tenang._

 _Keep calm,_

 _Jaga sikap._

 _Jangan sampai orang yang lewat berstigma aneh-aneh._

Naruto lantas menghadap convex mirror yang kebetulan menancap tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Bentuk cerminnya yang cembung (dapat dilihat dari segala arah), mempermudah Naruto untuk mengobsever lekuk dirinya baik-baik.

Usai puas, tak lama pemuda berumur 21 tahun tersebut mengulas senyum khas.

"Hwehehe, rambut oke. Baju oke. Postur oke, wajah... emmm― lumayanlah."

Dengan tekat membulat dan bara api semangat,

"YOSH, sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku!"

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 _Musim dingin,_

 _24 Desember_ ,

.

"Bwaahh, kalian tau siapa gadis yang memanggilku kemarin?"

Lelaki berhelai merah, seorang arctophile yang duduk dekat jendela nampak mengabaikan ucapan si kuning sebahu dengan bagian atas terikat itu.

Tak hanya dia, seorang lagi pria tampan bersurai raven pula memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku ketimbang harus menanggapi ocehan lelaki yang terkenal cerewet tersebut.

Seperti biasa, bila tak ada pekerjaan, semua butler yang menganggur akan berkumpul di markas. Entah sekadar duduk-duduk, atau hanya menunggu tugas dari atasan, yang jelas mereka tidak pernah cek-cok apalagi berebut pelanggan.

Ikemen Paradise merupakan situs web, di mana ia menawarkan jasa untuk menemani kencan, jalan-jalan, atau sekadar teman curhat. Hampir sama seperti host sebenarnya, tugas mereka memberi kebahagian dan menghapus mendung di hati pelanggan pada hari itu juga.

Ikemen Paradise sendiri bukanlah situs prostitusi terselubung yang mempekerjakan lelaki tampan sebagai butlernya. Tugas mereka hanya sebatas memperbaiki hati― tak lebih, apalagi sampai pada urusan ranjang, itu tidak akan!

Intinya,

Ikemen Paradise adalah surga bagi wanita pendamba kebahagiaan.

"Oi, kalian mendengarkanku tidak?!"

Hari ini yang berada di tempat hanya 4 orang dari 10 butler. Mereka adalah Sasori, Shisui, Yahiko dan si cerewet 'Deidara'.

"Hmp.. hmpp.." Sishui nampak mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun iris oniksnya justru tampak kontra dengan tetap fokus pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Oi!"

Berbeda dari Shisui dan Sasori, Yahiko justru terlihat bersemangat menanggapi lontaran Deidara. Entah pura-pura atau memang sungguhan, yang jelas raut pemuda bersurai kemuning senja itu berubah sumringah.

"Katakan padaku, siapa? siapa? apa dia orang terkenal? seorang idol? aktris? apa dia cantik dan sexy? apa dia terpikat padamu?"

"Hohoho, ada yang tertarik juga rupanya," Deidara membatin mengelus ujung dagunya.

"Bagaimana? cepat katakan,"

Pura-pura menjeda agar si Yahiko makin penasaran, "Itu―"

Yahiko mendekatkan telinga, "Ya ?"

"Dia..."

"Ya? ya?"

"Dia itu―"

Kali ini pancingan Deidara berhasil menarik Sasori dan Shisui turut melirik ke arahnya.

 _Huh, dasar accismus._

Dalam hati, pemuda beriris biru azure itu terkikik.

"Kalian tau― DIA SANGAT GEMUK! Sialan Kakashi. Menyuruhku menemani wanita dengan berat nyaris 2 kwintal. Bisa mati aku bila dia ngamuk lalu menindih tubuhku dengan paha betonnya."

 _Puffft..._

"Bwahahaha..."

Tak satupun di antara mereka yang tidak tertawa, (tentu, kecuali Deidara).

"Bwah, kau apes sekali!"

Mau bagaimana, jika Kakashi selaku owner telah memberi pekerjaan, artinya dengan ikhlas mereka harus melakukan tanpa berkomentar. (Satu hal pasti dalam Ikemen Paradise, para butler tidak boleh pilih-pilih kala menentukan pelanggan).

Yahiko memegangi perutnya yang nyaris kaku menahan tawa, "Bw..bwahahaha, aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu ketika pertama kali kau melihat gadis itu. Seketika kau pasti syok dan bingung harus berbuat ap―"

 _Clek,_

Kata-kata Yahiko terputus, seseorang baru saja memutar gagang pintu dari luar.

Tanpa dikomando― Sasori, Deidara dan Sishui lantas bersamaan menatap sumber suara.

"Siapa?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan surai putihnya yang khas, serta netra kiri ditutupi pirate eye patc― mendekat.

"Ka..Kakashi-san?"

"Bos?"

Pria tampan berkemeja putih dengan pita kupu-kupu merah tersebut langsung menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Yahiko.

"Tugas baru,"

"Eh?"

"Kau senggang kan?"

Dan bersamaan,

"Selamat siang―"

Naruto datang. Sedikit terkejut, ia mendapati beberapa butler berkumpul, terlebih sang bos (Kakashi Hatake) ikut berada di sana.

"A..ada apa?"

Kakashi berbalik― kemudian menyerahkan data pelanggan yang ia berikan pada Yahiko tadi kepada Naruto.

"Tugas baru,"

"EEEEH?"

"Kau senggang kan?"

Naruto lantas membaca kertas yang ternyata berisi biodata tersebut,

"Hyuga Hinata, 20 tahun. Status; mahasiswa. Tinggal di Kanto apartemen, masalah; korban netorare―".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Biru Berlian dan Kecubung Batu

Tak jauh beda tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Gemerlap cahaya lampu, hiasan pohon Natal membanjiri tempat-tempat umum di pusat kota.

Meski perayaan Natal di Jepang hanya sebatas seremoni dan bersifat komersial-sebab sebagian besar penduduknya beragama non kristen- namun semua tetap meriah, karena para pengelola berlomba menampilkan konsep terbaik.

Malam Natal di Jepang juga dikenal sebagai Valentine kedua. Di mana banyak pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan tak jarang dijadikan moment penting untuk melamar sang pujaan.

Hari ini, lantaran status single yang blue shappire sandang selama kurun 3 tahun terakhir, tentu saja ia tidak dapat melewati hal romantis semacam itu dengan orang terkasih.

Bagi Naruto, dari pada mencari seorang gadis yang belum tentu tak menusukkan sembilu ke jantungnya, menjaga agar cacing dalam perut tetap hidup adalah pilihan yang ia rasa jauh lebih tepat.

Yupz, bau uang bagi si surai pirang lebih menggiyurkan dari sedap aroma perawan.

"Oke-oke, tes..tes.."

Naruto mengendus ketiaknya sendiri.

Setelah ia rasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari tempat paling riskan sebagai penyumbang bau badan terbesar itu, Naruto lantas beralih mengambil cermin yang telah ia siapkan di balik saku jasnya.

"Yosh, wajahku sudah ganteng maksimal. Hempp, rambutku terlihat menawan dengan gel sabotase milik kak Shisui. Oke, saatnya mempersiapkan diri."

Naruto memasukkan cerminnya kembali.

"Baiklah, Hime. Biarlah aku menyusun puzle hatimu yang sempat remuk, berkeping. Hancur, terjatuh, menyisakan serpihan kecil."

Menuruti kehendak Kakashi tadi siang, malam ini Naruto menemui kliennya di Kanto apartemen. Ia yang cukup pandai memix and match penampilannya, membuat entitas pria bermanik blue aquamarine tersebut nampak luar biasa.

Stelan kemeja polos berwarna abu dipadu dasi bergaris biru dongker sebatas pinggang. Jas navy terbuat dari bahan silk wool menimbulkan kesan mengkilat, sehingga jas yang Naruto pakai terlihat lebih gelamor. Ujung celana kainnya yang jatuh tepat di bagian atas sepatu, juga pantofel hitam dikenakan pemuda itu, yeah! Bisa dibilang, penampilan Naruto malam ini sesuatu, PERFECT!

.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Kini di hadapannya berdiri pintu dengan nomor 121 di mana kamar si calon costumer tinggal.

"Oke, saatnya menekan bel."

Ding...

Dong...

 _Grek!_

"H..hai?"

Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis dengan gaun minimalis. Sebuah lingerie merah membalut tubuh sintalnya. Bahannya yang menerawang, membuat pakaian dalam perempuan bersurai indigo panjang tersebut jadi kelihatan.

Naruto menelan ludah,

 _A..apa ini?_

 _Rejeki?_

Wajahnya sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih, dan terlihat begitu licin. Manik amethystnya yang sayu pun nampak menyorot teduh. Bibir rose merekah, semburat merah pada kedua pipi, tapi..

Naruto mengenduskan hidungnya,

"...?"

Ada yang aneh,

 _I...ini?_

"Ah, mirip bau alkohol?" batinnya―

 _Pranggg!_

Tanpa diduga gadis manis berdasar data memiliki nama Hyuga Hinata tersebut menghantamkan sebotol bir tepat ke mulut pintu di mana hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Lelaki sialan! Keparat kau!" Sinisme Hinata menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

"Eeeh?!"

Masih dalam keterbingungan, blue shappire kambali di buat terkejut. Sang kecubung batu tiba-tiba menarik dasi yang melingkar pada kerah lehernya― lalu menggiring ia masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"O..oi! Dasinya mencekikku!"

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Hai, Ikemen Paradise!"_

 _[Biru berlian dan Kecubung batu~]_

 _By_

 _Kimono'z_

 _Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : Typo, Bad Story, OOC_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Tch, klienku seorang psikopat?"

Naruto duduk di atas ranjang. Sepasang tangan dan kakinya terikat tali tambang. Jika sewaktu datang tadi ia berpakaian rapi, kini berbanding 180°― berganti lusuh, bahkan beberapa kancing kemejanya luruh, lepas, jatuh berserakan di atas kasur.

Hinata, gadis itu nampak berjongkok pada kursi yang ia posisikan persis menghadap Naruto.

Sebotol minuman kembali ia teguk. Tatapan sinisnya tak jua memudar, hanya saja― kini netranya sedikit menyipit dengan mata seperti terkantuk.

"Lepaskan ikatanku! Kau ingin main-main, huh?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata hanya diam dan terus mengatensi aneh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau gila ya? tuli?"

 _Boug!_

Sekaleng bir dalam keadaan utuh (belum dibuka sedikitpun), indigo lempar ke dahi si pirang yang tak pelak membuat satu benjolan manis bersarang pada keningnya.

"Aaggrhhrrrrr! Cukup! kupastikan kau menyesal cewek sialan―"

"Aku muak melihatmu," potong Hinata mulai ngelantur.

"Kau berkata jika aku satu-satunya gadis yang kau cintai. Kau juga bilang akan melamarku di malam tahun baru ini. Kau membuatku melambung, Gaara-kun."

Sesaat Hinata menunduk. Kikikan kecil sesekali terdengar, namun desah isak pula samar keluar.

"Hebat sekali, usai mengatakan semua kau bercumbu di depan mataku. Kau mengatakan aku gadis membosankan. Gadis kolot, ketinggalan jaman yang tak mengerti apa itu sex,"

"O..oi―"

 _Dia mabuk?_

"Kau bahkan dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'bila kau mau kita bisa threesome. Aku akan menggilirmu'. Ucapan macam apa itu?!" Hinata melompat dari kursinya, "kenapa kau jahat sekali, GARA-KUUNN―"

 _Grebb..._

Kerah pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut tertarik.

Kedua mata dengan warna sangat kontras, biru berlian dan kecubung batu kali kini saling tatap dan bertemu.

"Katakan! Katakan di mana titik kesalahanku?!"

Berakhir,

Sudah berakhir,

Hinata hanyalah gadis rapuh yang tak mampu menampung intensitas bening dalam kelopaknya.

Manik memerah,

Desir sesenggukan,

Hinata menyerah,

Air mata memang bukan hal mudah untuk dapat di tahan seorang gadis selembut dia.

"O..oi―"

 _Jangan menangis,_

 _Kau membuatku bingung._

"Gara-kun―" Hinata mendekatkan wajah, "Kau harus merasakan hal yang sama,"

 _Blub..._

"Ugh!"

Ujung botol green fairy masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Memaksa ia meneguk minuman dengan kandungan alkohol 60% itu sampai habis.

Minuman yang terbuat dengan mendistilasi alkohol bersama rempah-rempah tersebut mendesak masuk mengaliri kerongkongannya.

Sedikit aneh, bagaimana bisa Hinata mendapat minuman demikian mengingat peredarannya sempat dilarang, dan berharga cukup mahal?

Tapi melihat gadis itu temasuk kaum borjuis yang banyak duwitnya, hal semacam ini jadi terkesan normal dan― oh wajar.

Naruto mencoba melawan. Tapi alkohol yang terlanjur masuk dalam tubuh, membuat ia tak berdaya.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 _Cit.. Cuit... Cuit..._

"Hoamm..."

Manik lavender menangkap spectrum cerah menyusup dari balik jendela kaca. Sinar menyilaukan, mengintimidasi ia untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Gadis beriris amethyst itu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang nyaris kaku dan terasa sedikit sakit. Seperti baru menjelajah dalam hutan, ia menemukan hal aneh mirip bekas gigitan serangga menjalar dari leher hingga pergelangan tangannya.

"...apa yang terjadi?"

Kali kedua kecubung batu dibuat bingung. Kamarnya yang biasa tak jauh dari kata rapi, kini nampak berantakan. Benda-benda di luar kebiasan koleksinya terlihat terbaring asal di lantai. Seperti bekas botol-botol minuman, 2 utas tali tambang, sebuah jas, kemeja laki-laki, juga sepasang sepatu pantofel.

"Ugrr..." Manik Hinata mengernyit, "Aku tak pernah ingat membeli benda-benda in―"

"―ugh, sial, jadi semalam aku minum-minum?"

Tak tahan perutnya serasa diaduk, Hinata lantas menuju toilet yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

.

Sampai di sana tanpa curiga ia langsung membuka pintu. Mengayunkan kaki satu langkah... Namun, apa yang ia temukan seketika membuat tubuhnya stagnan dan mematung.

Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning berantakan duduk di atas kloset kamar mandinya. Celana pria itu turun menyentuh lutut dengan dasi yang masih terikat pada batang leher.

Manik Hinata membulat, "...?!"

Seakan urat terkejut Naruto telah hilang, pemuda bergaris tipis pada kedua pipi tersebut hanya menatap datar.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? dengan menatap orang yang sedang buang air, apakah membuat suasana hatimu jauh lebih baik, huh?"

Tersadar,

"K...KYAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _Terimakasih sudah memfavo/follow/review Ikemen Paradise ^_^_

 _Saya akan berusaha menuntaskannya sampai tamat._

 _Maaf, bila di prolog humornya terkesan garing, hahaha. Aku sebenarnya orang yang sedikit kaku dan kurang pandai dalam hal semacam itu. xD_

 _Yosh,_

 _Happy Reading Minna!_


	3. Awal Mula

"Mau apa kau?"

Tremor kontan menjalar, kala ucap sinis teralir mudah dari mulut lelaki di hadapannya. Tangan sulung Hyuuga tak henti gemetar, ketika ia menemukan sang kekasih tengah berdua saja bersama seorang gadis muda.

Bukan duduk bersebelahan dan mengenakan baju sempurna, keduanya nampak berbaring dalam satu ranjang, dengan kondisi yang tidak biasa. Sang kekasih terlihat memposisikan diri di atas gadis itu, pun mereka kompak menanggalkan busananya.

"A..apa maksud semua ini? k..kalian―"

Gaara mengambil sebungkus rokok yang ia letakkan persis di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur. Menarik satu puntung, memerciknya menggunakan korek api― kemudian menghisap pelan― dan tak lama hembus bau nikotin ia bubungkan melalui mulut.

"Apa maksudku? kau bahkan belum menjawab atas dasar apa kau ke sini,"

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu di samping Gaara menarik selimut― menutupi diri. Tanpa rasa malu ia bergerak manja merangkul bahu Gaara, dan lantas membisikkan sesuatu yang anehnya justru membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Bwahaha, pacar? gadis polos di hadapan kita tidak lebih dari manusia kolot yang tak paham apa-apa. Jangankan sex, foreplay pun ia tak mengerti."

"Hooo..."

"Abaikan saja. Sebagai lelaki modern mana mungkin aku bisa tahan bersama gadis semacam itu. Bahkan untuk berciuman― dia memintaku menutup mata, dan melakukannya super cepat. Bukankah normal jika seorang laki-laki memiliki hasrat untuk menikmatinya? namun gadis di hadapan kita malah berkata bila ia malu. Bwaaah... BODOH! Kau pikir aku pria yang hidup jaman batu? bahkan aku tak yakin bila di jaman itu pun ada orang seperti―" Gaara melirik Hinata sekilas.

 _Puffttt..._

"Kata-katamu bisa mencipta luka loh, Gaara-chan.."

Isi kepala Hinata serasa mendidih. Ia yang tendensi tak memiliki kadar emosi berlebih, kini seakan menjadi pribadi eksplosif― siap meletupkan amarah, berserta kekecewaannya. Bahkan jika membunuh itu legal, mungkin perempuan berumur 20 tahun tersebut akan menikam keduanya sekarang.

Hinata menarik napas,

 _Oke,_

 _Sabar,_

 _Jangan terlihat lemah,_

"...mempertontonkan hal menjijikkan pada orang lain― ah, kepada kekasihmu sendiri― di mataku kalian tidak lebih dari 2 binatang tak berotak."

"A..apa katamu?!"

"Oh iya, Gaara-kun. Kau ingat porm night tahun baru yang akan diadakan kampus kita 9 hari lagi?"

"...?"

"Beberapa hari lalu kausempat mengajakku, bukan? dan kurasa hal yang kita inginkan saat itu mustahil terwujud. Yah, kau bisa datang bersama perempuan di sampingmu―"

"..."

"―dan aku datang bersama orang lain. Tentu, seorang laki-laki yang kupastikan 1000x lebih baik darimu!"

Entah sudah berpikir masak atau hanya asal berucap, yang jelas Hinata tampak serius mengatakannya.

Setelah itu, pun ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen Gaara.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Hai, Ikemen Paradise!"_

 _[Awal Mula]_

 _By_

 _Kimono'z_

 _Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : Typo, Bad Story, OOC_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _25 Desember,_

 _Konoha University,_

Serasa lebih berat dari pengkhianatan beberapa hari lalu ia dapat, pertemuan Hinata dengan si biru berlian itu bak jadi awal petaka baru.

Bagaimana tidak, lelaki yang bahkan amethyst sendiri tak tahu siapa, tiba-tiba telah berada dalam kamarnya. Lebih parah lagi, sedikitpun ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

Tadi pagi usai memergoki manusia pirang tersebut dalam kamar mandi, tanpa babibu Hinata mengambil gagang sapu yang spontan ia pukulkan acak, hingga membuat pria itu marah dan mengatainya gadis gila.

Oh yang benar saja? tentu Hinata tak terima.

Ia berpegang teguh pada ego― berestimasi bila pemuda yang mengaku memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut tengah memutar balikkan fakta. Ya, Hinata tak pernah merasa mengundang siapapun, meski apa yang dikata pemuda tersebut tidaklah sama. Naruto bilang, Hinata telah memesan jasa 'Ikemen Paradise'.

"Huh, Ikemen Paradise? aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu―"

"Oohaaayouu..."

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan―"

"Selamat pagi, Ino. Tolong jangan menciumku, ini sedikit menggelikan."

"Hooo.. apa yang terjadi? wajahmu masam sekali?"

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis manis berhelai pirang panjang, teman Hinata sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Penyuka bunga, seorang Fujoshi akut.

"Aku baru mengalami mimpi buruk. Seorang alien masuk ke dalam apartemenku, dan―"

"Yuhuu~ apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Seperti biasa, bersama sekantong kripik kentang kesukaannya, Chouchou (nama gadis berkulit tan tersebut) menghampiri Hinata dan Ino.

"...ah, atau jangan-jangan kalian tengah membicarakanku?"

"Ish, percaya diri sekali," sahut Ino menyabet kripik kentang Chou.

"Oi―"

Chochou Akimichi, sahabat Hinata sedari SMA. Akrab dengan Ino, sebab mereka dahulu sama-sama satu kelas.

"Kau tidak boleh pelit pada temanmu sendiri Chou―" Ucap Ino memasukkan beberapa potong kripik kentang ke dalam mulut.

 _Kreus..._

"Oke. Tapi setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku."

 _Uhuk―_

"―jangan keterlaluan napa?!"

"Haa? beberapa potong porsiku telah kaumakan, perutku masih lapar tahu! Tanggung jawab dong,"

"Sigh, rasanya kentang dalam perutku seketika ingin keluar."

Kiranya demikian kala mereka tengah berkumpul. Bercanda, saling ejek, dan tertawa, menjadi hal lumrah― sehingga Hinata pikir tak perlu banyak bicara untuk melerai keduanya.

"Omong-omong, hari ini kau jadi pendiam, Hinata?" lontar Chouchou menyadari keanehan pada diri Hinata.

"Hina-chan bilang, dia baru bermimpi melihat alien..."

"Pufff, kau mungkin terlalu banyak menonton film―"

Ino dan Chouchou kompak memegangi perut.

"Kalian menertawaiku, huh?"

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kelas, Hinata langsung masuk― berjalan menuju bangku belakang, dekat jendela.

"Oi, kau marah?"

"Tidak,"

"Pufft, kau benar-benar mirip anak kecil, Hinata-chan. Bwahaha..."

Merebahkan kepala, "Aku pusing,"

"Hemmpp, kau ini kenapa sih? oh, atau jangan-jangan kau masih kepikiran merah sialan itu?"

Hinata menarik diri― menyadarkan punggung pada kursi. Irisnya bergulir menerawang langit, berpikir apakah ada jawaban tepat selain ia memang masih memikirkan.

"Entah, 2 tahun bukan waktu singkat. Banyak kenangan yang telah kulewati bersamanya,"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Haha, aku bodoh ya? mencintai Gaara adalah kesalahan terbesar. Dan berharap ia berbalik mencintaiku― adalah keegoisan yang kucipta sendiri. Seharusnya aku sadar, lelaki seperti dia tidak mungkin setulus hati mau denganku. 2 tahun, aku buta posisiku di mana? lucu sekali bukan? aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh."

 _Pletak!_

Satu sentilan kecil menyentuh kening Hinata.

"Menyesal, dan terus menyesal kau pikir akan berguna? dia meninggalkanmu, menikam tepat di matamu. Kaupikir apa yang dapat kauharap dari lelaki macam itu?"

"..."

"Gaara memiliki hak untuk mendapat wanita lebih baik darimu, Hinata. Tentu saja, ukuran baik di sini mengacu pada perspektif ia sendiri. Dan kurasa, Gaara telah mendapatkannya. Terbukti, sama-sama penggila sex, kupikir dua orang itu cukup serasi. Dan kau?! Ayolah, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Tuhan membuka matamu lebar-lebar. Menunjukkan siapa Gaara sebenarnya. Kau tahu, pepatah pernah berujar, akan ada pelangi indah di balik badai yang besar,"

"...?"

"Percayalah, di luar sana ada sosok lebih baik yang sebentar lagi mungkin muncul dalam kehidupanmu, dan memberi warna baru."

Hening,

Tercengang,

Tidak biasa ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis bergaya rambut twintail tersebut akan semenenangkan ini. Biasanya, apa yang diucap Chouchou, tak jauh dari makanan, dan lelaki tampan. Namun hari ini...

Impulsif― Ino mengusap pelan tangan Chou, "Kepalamu tidak habis terbentur kan?"

"...ha?"

"Maksudku― kau tidak tengah sakit kan? intinya, kau sehat?"

Menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau sedang mempertanyakan kewarasanku?"

Sang Yamanaka menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Hanya saja hari ini kau jadi sangat aneh. Sikapmu, jadi seperti motivator di tivi-tivi itu."

 _Grrrr..._

"Dasar kuning sialan! Sini, ku hajar kau!" Chochou menarik kuncir Ino.

"O..oi... henti...Agrrrh― rambutku bisa rontok tahu!"

Melihat polah kedua sahabatnya yang mirip tikus dan kucing― terus bertengkar, sadar atau tidak, garis kurva tipis terpoles samar di bibir ranum amethyst.

Dari senyum sekilas, menjadi kikikan kecil. Hingga sekarang bermetamorfosa menjadi tawa lega.

"Bwahahaha..."

Seketika Ino dan Chochou menghentikan konfrontasi palsunya.

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali ceria, Hinata-chan."

"―kau tak perlu bersedih lagi. Aku dan Ino, kami akan selalu bersamamu."

"...minna?"

"Heheheh, ini fungsinya teman kan―"

 _Greb..._

"―terimakasih, kalian memang yang terbaik." Hinata memeluk keduanya.

Sahabat ialah orang yang berbaris di belakangmu meski kau dipermalukan. Orang yang membela meski seisi dunia memandang rendah, dan mengasingkan. Sahabat ialah, ketika kau menemukan tempat nyaman untuk pulang, selain keluargamu sendiri."

"...etto―" Chouchou tiba-tiba menggaruk belakang kepala, "omong-omong, bukankah porm night tinggal 6 hari lagi?"

"EEEEEHH?!"

Kontan mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa?!"

"Alah, kau kan enak. Saimu itu tinggal kau telepon pasti langsung datang. Nah, aku? huuu, seharusnya kemarin aku tak menolak tembakan salah seorang senpai dari Fakultas Ekonomi."

"Huffftt..." Hinata kembali merebahkan kepala, "Oh Tuhan, aku harus menggandeng siapa?"

"Hei..hei..hei, ada apa dengan kalian? porm night bukan kiamat tahu! Tak perlu risau apalagi khawatir. Bukankah, saat itu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan diri kalian sebenarnya?"

"...maksudmu?"

Ino mengambil ponsel― mengutak-atik sebentar...

"Taraa! JRENG..JREEENG..," penuh semangat ia menunjukkan sebuah laman web, "Ikemen Paradise, siap membantu para Hime-sama." ujar Ino mengerlingkan netra.

"Howaaaa... cemerlang sekali. Aku jadi ingat kalau ada situs semacam ini―" Chouchou langsung merebut smartphone Ino.

"Tu..tunggu-tunggu. M..maksud kalian?"

Mendengar nama 'Ikemen Paradise', Hinata teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hmmp... bukankah kemarin lusa kita sempat membahasnya? itu, tepat setelah kau putus dengan si Sabaku. Bukankah kau sendiri juga bilang ingin mencoba, Hinata-chan?"

"Eee― mencoba?"

Ino mengangguk, "Saking frustasinya saat itu kau meminta kami menemanimu ke bar untuk minum beberapa cocktail. Lalu kau mengatakan ingin memesan jasa mereka."

"N..nani?"

"Ikemen Paradise merupakan situs penyedia obsi lain bagi wanita yang ingin mendapat kekasih sempurna. Dengan mentransfer sejumlah uang terlebih dulu, maka owner akan mengirim seorang butler ke tempat kita. Apa dia kemarin tidak datang ke rumahmu, Hinata-chan?"

"...datang ke rumah?"

"Aaah― jangan-jangan mimpi alien yang kau maksud itu―" potong Chouchou menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, benar juga. Tadi kau berkata jika semalam bermimpi ada alien masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Oke, sekarang dapat kutarik premis. Sepulang dari bar kau juga menyuruh kami untuk mengantarmu ke minimarket. Di sana kau membeli bebera minuman, dan... HINATA-CHAN, jangan bilang kau menenggak semuanya?!"

"A.. e..etto―" Hinata mendadak tergagap.

"Hooo.. aku mengerti sekarang," goda Chouchou melirik Hinata dengan seringai aneh― sulit diartikan.

"A.. ti.. bu..bukan seperti itu, Chou. Kau salah pa―"

"Hohoho, sepertinya kecurigaanku memang benar." Chouchou semakin mengembangkan senyum ambigunya.

"Katakan! Katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Hinata-chan? oh, atau jangan-jangan kalian telah..."

Wajah Hinata memerah,

"...i..ITU TIDAK BENAARRR!"

.

 _BRUUAAKKK!_

"TERNYATA AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMESANNYA?!"

Sudah lewat beberapa jam semenjak mentari kembali ke peraduan. Meninggalkan gelita, menyisa sepi.

Mendekati tahun baru, salju acap turun lebih lebat dengan ritme satu kali lebih cepat. Hijau warna dedaunan, ranting kering bekas kemarau, juga atap-atap rumah― kini tak terlihat berganti kapas putih bertekstur halus.

Hinata memilih menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut. Menghangatkan tubuh bersama secangkir hot greentea, dan sepotong pancake vanilla favoritnya.

"Kacau! Ternyata si pirang sialan itu tak berbohong. Dia benar berasal dari Ikemen Paradise?"

Usai kuliah, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju kamar. Membuka laptop, mengobsever sejumlah email masuk dan keluar.

 _Klik.._

 _Klik.._

Manik amethystnya membulat, ketika nama Ikemen Paradise memang berada dalam list kotak masuk.

Berdasar isi percakapan, ia memang sempat memesan pelayanan dari situs penawar kebahagiaan tersebut. Mulai dari nama, alamat, hingga masalah, ia ungkap secara gamblang. Bahkan, negosiasi harga pun termasuk di dalamnya.

"...pantas dia mengataiku perempuan alienasi mental. Sial, apa tadi pagi aku terlihat seperti orang gila sungguhan?"

Hinata menutup laptopnya kembali. Memeluk benda tipis berukuran 18 inc itu― entah kenapa, ia jadi kepikiran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Semalam... apa yang kulakukan?"

Raut Hinata menghangat. Ingatan akan tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas-bekas kemerahan― terngiang, membuat putri pertama dari keluarga Hyuga tersebut bernostalgia dengan meraba raganya sendiri.

Berpikir, bagaimana bisa bekas mirip gigitan serangga menjalar dari pergelangan hingga pangkal dagunya. Dari ujung betis hingga puncak bahunya. Dan dari area depan, sampai bagian punggungnya.

"...ish, kenapa aku jadi malu? perasaan macam ini?"

 _Sial!_

 _Sial!_

 _Sial!_

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN ITU KAN?!"

.

Hati-hati, Naruto mengompres keningnya yang sedikit lecet dan memar menggunakan air es.

Bukan hanya kening, bekas ungu kebiruan juga nampak pada lengan, lutut, bahkan torso pemuda beriris biru berlian tersebut penuh luka bekas tercakar.

"Kau baru latihan sirkus bersama seekor hewan buas?" sapa Shikamaru duduk di ranjang depan Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai hitam terikat dari keluarga Nara itu merupakan rekan sekamarnya.

Dalam peraturan Ikemen Paradise, para butler diwajibkan tinggal satu atap demi mempermudah sistem pengkoordinasian mereka.

Kediaman yang akrab kesepuluhnya sapa sebagai rumah Hatake itu, memang tak memiliki luas bangunan yang besar. Jadi mau tidak mau, para ikemen dituntut untuk saling berbagi kamar, dengan masing-masing mendapat jatah kasur sendiri.

"Kau baru menyelesaikan misimu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Yup, hari ini aku menemani seorang gadis ke sebuah pesta. Dia sangat manis, pendiam, dan―"

"Huh, sepertinya kau beruntung."

"...ha? kau sendiri, apa yang terjadi? luka itu― hooo... jangan bilang, kau dapat costumer seorang tante super agresif?" ucap Shikamaru melepas rompi, dasi, juga kemeja― berganti kaus biasa.

"Ha?" Seketika Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Tante super agresif? jangan salah, dia lebih tepat disebut gadis muda berparas cantik."

"Are? benarkah? lantas?"

Naruto menghela napas. Kembali mengompres dahi― "Sayang, dia gadis tak waras yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Kau lihat luka di sekujur tubuhku ini? kalau dia bukan wanita sudah kulempar dari jendela apartemennya. Sialan!"

 _Pufftt..._

"Jadi intinya kau tak berhasil menaklukan gadis itu? Bwaah... apa-apaan ini? tuan casanova kita telah dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis belia?"

"Oi―"

 _Drrr..._

 _Drrr..._

"Ah, handphoneku bunyi." Shikamaru mengangkat teleponnya, "hallo?"

"...oh Bos, are...Naruto? ah, kebetulan dia ada di sampingku,"

Sang empunya nama seketika menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Mau bicara? ...baiklah," Shikamaru memindah tangankan ponselnya.

"Ya sensei? ...maaf, handphoneku mati. Tugas? besok siang? ...sokka, cafe dekat taman kota? yosh, aku mengerti."

 _Tuuttttt..._

"Aneh,"

"Eh? ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk menemui klien besok siang. Tapi anehnya, dia tak mengirimkan data si costumer itu terlebih dulu."

"Oh, mungkin Bos lupa," Shikamaru berjalan menuju sebotol air mineral yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat sofa, "Bisa jadi, sebentar lagi dia akan mengirimkannya padamu,"

"...masa bodohlah. Kejadian hari ini cukup membuat sakit jiwa. Sepertinya aku butuh refreshing. Kuharap besok hari keberuntungan di mana aku bertemu jelmaan tuan putri atau seorang gadis sexy. YEAH!"

"Hooo, berhenti memasang ekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Jika yang kau dapat tak berbanding lurus dengan apa yang kauharap, kecewa nanti."

"...?!"

"Oke, jadi konklusinya, apa sekarang kau sudah lupa?"

"Lupa?"

"Pada gadis yang menurutmu gila itu,"

Naruto mendengus, "Huh, bagaimana bisa lupa?! Memar di tubuhku bahkan belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Tch, awas saja bertemu. Kupastikan dia mendapat balas setimpal."

"Bwaah... Jangan membenci seseorang dengan kadar berlebih. Apalagi jika dia seorang perempuan. Bisa terkesan konyol, bila pada akhirnya kau justru jatuh cinta padanya."

"Diam kau. Berhenti menceramahiku―"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _Jumpa lagi dengan saya ^_^ Terimakasih atas fav/follow/reviewnya._  
 _Jangan bosan-bosan mampir di Ikemen Paradise_

 _Baiklah, saya akan menjawab segelintir tanya yang mungkin rada errr* membuat penasaran_

 _Kemarin kok ada scene yang di skip ?_  
 _Iya. adegan yang di skip adalah konflik (benang merah) supaya naruhina tetap terhubung /sesuai gambran di awal karena mereka tak saling kenal, jadi saya menggunakannya untuk menaut mereka._  
 _Adegan di skip akan saya jelaskan pada pertengahan chapter atau di akhir fanfic ini mau tamat_

 _Btw, kok tangan Naru bisa lepas kan diikat ?_  
 _Iya. Sesuatu yang terjadi dalam skip membuat tangannya lepas dari ikatan_

 _Ini lemon ?_  
 _Hmmp, aku tidak dapat menjanjikan. Entah ini melegakan atau justru mengecewakan, yang jelas kecil kemungkinan hal tersebut terjadi._  
 _Bau masamnya mungkin tercium, namun rasanya ? entah... aku tak menjamin terecap._  
 _Rate M di sini sebenarnya untuk bahasa yang sedikit fulgar dan beberapa scene ambigu_

 _Terimakasih atas waktunya Bila berkenan silahkan menjejak_

 _Happy Reading Minna ^_^_


	4. Konsekuensi

Pernah terpikir, mendapat pekerjaan paling nyaman dan mudah sedunia?

Bergaji besar dengan waktu dapat disesuaikan?

Selalu tampil menarik, juga terlihat wah?

3 bulan lalu ketika Naruto berjumpa Hatake Kakashi untuk kali pertama, ia berpikir bahwa pekerjaan semacam itu memang benar-benar ada.

Ketika sang owner menjelaskan perihal Ikemen Paradise memang menyediakan fasilitas tersebut, tapi satu hal patut Naruto garis bawahi, jika di sini para butler tidak dijanjikan kata "nyaman".

Nyaman?

Selayaknya pekerjaan pada umumnya. Menjalankan suatu tugas pasti memiliki dampak atau risiko. Dan untuk pemahaman manusia yang berumur lebih dari 20 tahun, tentu pengertian nyaman dapat dengan mudah Naruto jabarkan. Lingkungan, gaya hidup, usia, serta sifat bawaan seseorang, tak dapat dipungkiri mampu membentuk personality dengan kadar berbeda-beda. Intinya, Naruto harus siap, ketika di hadapkan pada situasi yang menuntutnya untuk segera menyesuaikan diri.

Ah satu lagi,

Kakashi pula sempat menyinggung tentang para butler yang tak diperkenankan melakukan penuntutan.

Semua hal terjadi dalam misi menjadi tanggung jawab pribadi, dan menurutnya berjalan lancar atau tidak tugas yang para butler emban, tergantung bagaimana mereka menempatkan diri dan bagaimana mereka membawa situasi.

Namun, hal demikian berbanding terbalik dengan costumer.

Mereka diberi hak penuh, sampai-sampai pada salah satu peraturan Ikemen Paradise disebutkan, bilamana seorang Hime (costumer) boleh menuntut butler atas ketidakpuasannya, kepada owner. Dan diperbolehkan melapor kepada pihak berwajib, ketika seorang butler yang dipesan mencoba/telah melakukan tindak kriminal padanya.

 **.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **.**

 _Huh,_

Mendengus, Naruto keluar dari rumah Hatake menuju tempat si calon costumer baru.

Mengingat tragedi memilukan kemarin, sebenarnya ingin sekali melapor pada polisi. Namun hal tersebut urung ia lakukan, sebab terganjal beberapa pertimbangan penting yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Jika melapor, maka Kakashi tanpa ampun akan melakukan pemecatan. Jika dipecat, otomatis tak punya uang dan siklus kelangsungan hidupnya pun terganggu.

 _Hemmp,_

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Oh my God, tidak boleh. Aku tak mau menggelandang."

Membayangkan saja, sudah seperti mimpi buruk.

Lagi pula bila tetap bersikukuh pergi ke kantor polisi mengadu perihal pemerkosaan dirinya dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan, bukannya simpati dan kasus ditangani, mungkin yang Naruto dapat justru ditertawakan, serta laporannya dianggab sebagai bualan.

 _Sigh!_

Omong-omong pemerkosaan, Naruto sendiri sesungguhnya tak begitu yakin. Pagi itu ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto hanya mendapati tubuhnya telah telanjang dan gadis indigo di sampingnya pun terlihat demikian.

Sebuah bukti yang tak cukup konkrit untuk menyentuh kata akurat. Semua tidak lebih dari kemungkinan yang berdasar pada estimasi sesaat.  
Namun jika ditarik mundur untuk alasan apa keduanya dalam kondisi seperti itu, pasti yang pertama kali terngiang adalah...

Kembali, Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Ia merasa wajahnya sedikit menghangat.

Tapi jika benar itu terjadi...

Bukankah ini tak dapat disebut pemerkosaan ?

Mereka sama-sama mabuk, tidak sadar, dan Naruto pun tak tahu siapa yang memulai lebih dulu.

"A..atau jangan-jangan justru?"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aghrrrrrrr... MANA MUNGKIN!"

 **.**

 **.**

20 menit, kira-kira Naruto berjalan menuju tempat yang di maksud. Kemuning surya mengepakkan binar cerah, menawarkan rasa hangat bersama dingin salju yang mulai mengeksistensi permukaan kulitnya.

Simple saja, tak seperti kemarin di mana ia mengenakan jas rapi nan elegan, sedikit lebih santai, hari ini Naruto hanya memakai puffer hijau tua berbulu, kaos ketat marun, celana jeans hitam, dan boot dark brown.

"Semoga hari ini aku mendapat pelangi,"

Melawan bising klakson kendaraan dan padat derap kaki manusia, Naruto melangkah menuju cafe yang terletak di seberang jalan. Kesan feminim seketika Naruto tangkap dari cafe itu, usai menginjakkan kaki di sana. Terefleksi dari pintu cafe yang memiliki background polkadot, sentuhan merah jambu pada dinding, juga bunga-bungaan yang terlihat menghiasi halaman depan.

Sejenak, Naruto menghela napas.

"Oke, saatnya masuk."

Siang ini kebetulan sekali cafe tak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung, jadi untuk menemukan si calon costumer itu Naruto tak mengalami kesulitan berarti.

Dari sekian pelanggan yang datang, terlihat seorang perempuan duduk sendiri di dekat anak tangga. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, menghadap tembok membelakanginya. Jika di obsever dari sudut pandang biru berlian sekarang, gadis bercepol rapi itu memiliki proporsi tubuh kecil nun ramping. Di amati dari tengkuknya, dapat diketahui jika ia berkulit putih.

Naruto lantas mendekat, menghampiri gadis bertrench coat hijau muda dengan earwarm abu-abu itu.

"Selamat siang, sudah lama menunggu?" sang blue shappire meletakkan kartu namanya di atas meja, sembari mengembangkan seyum. Namun, senyum yang terkulas pada bibir tersebut tak bertahan lama, begitu Naruto menyadari siapa gadis yang tengah duduk manis di hadapannya.

Surai indigo,

Manik amathyst,

Raut tak asing,

Manik biru berlian Naruto sontak membulat.

"K...KAU?!"

Tampak begitu santai, Hinata menopang dagu membalas senyum Naruto,

"Hai, ikemen paradise?"

.

* * *

 _ **Hai, Ikemen Paradise**_

 _ **[ Konsekuensi ]**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Kimono'z**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, Bad Story, OOC.**_

* * *

.

"M..MAU APA KAU?!"

Hinata mengorek cuping telinganya, "Bisa lebih pelan? suaramu dapat menarik pengunjung lain untuk beralih menatap kita."

 _Tcih!_

Naruto mendengus,

"Setelah memukulku habis-habisan kauberniat meminta pelayanan kedua? Sial, kenapa hari ini aku harus bertemu denganmu?!"

Hinata mengangkat bahu, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Satu helaan keluar, ia kembali merangkai senyum, namun terkesan elusif penuh kemuskilan.

"Aku hanya ingin membahas kejadian kemarin, itu saja."

"Membahas? apa yang perlu dibahas?" Naruto meninggikan nada bicara.

"Aku ingin pertanggungjawaban."

"P...pertanggungjawaban?"

Hinata membuang muka. Bola matanya berputar, melirik aneh ke arah Naruto, "Jangan bilang kau lupa akan tindakan bejatmu itu?"

"Ti..tindakan bejat?" Naruto tersentak.

Hinata mengangguk, "Yups!"

Oh, yang benar saja?!

Naruto berdiri menunjuk wajah Hinata, "Jika sekarang kau tengah menuntut keadilan atas nama pihak teranianya, akulah orang yang lebih pantas melakukan itu. Apa matamu buta, sehingga tak dapat melihat memar di wajahku ini ?" Naruto kemudian menunjuk tulang pipinya yang masih sedikit lebam. "Lalu bagian ini?" kali ini ia melepas jaket dan menunjuk lengannya yang terplaster, "kemudian ini," Naruto menarik kausnya ke atas, memperlihatkan bekas kebiruan pada area dekat pusar, "dan ini juga," ia berbalik, menunjukkan punggungnya. "Terakhir-"

"STOP!"

Kening Hinata mengerut. Tangannya bergerak ke depan, menginstrupsi Naruto agar berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa tak telanjang sekalian demi mengumbar lukamu sehingga kau tak perlu susah-payah menjelaskan? asal kau tahu ya, sama sekali aku tak peduli mau seperti apa kondisimu. Yang jelas, aku di sini hanya menuntut sebuah pertanggungjawaban. Dan tugasmu adalah mengabulkan itu!"

 _Brakkk!_

"Hoo... jadi alasan mengapa kau memesanku lagi, karena ingin melihatku telanjang?"

"...hah?"

"Huh, tak kusangka kau masih tertarik padaku. Oh, tepatnya tertarik pada tubuhku. Ya, ya, sesuai dugaan memang. Gadis kecil di hadapanku ini tak lebih dari psikopat yang suka menyiksa lawan mainnya di atas ranjang. Well, kusarankan padamu untuk jujur. Kau mengajak bertemu, karena ingin menikmatiku sekali lagi kan?"

"Me...menikmati katamu?"

"Iya, menikmati. Aku tahu Hime, tubuhku ini memiliki sisi plus, yaitu memberi efek tagih. Meski kauberujar tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya kauingin memastikan memarku sudah sembuh atau belum kan? sembari berpikir, bagaimana menyiapkan scene kedua dengan penyiksaan yang lebih frontal dan dramatis. Tapi maaf saja ojou-sama, aku takkan terjebak tipu muslihatmu yang kedua."

Lelaki mulut besar, kuning telur busuk, spesies rendahan. Entah umpatan apa lagi yang terus bergerumul dalam hati gadis berhelai ungu panjang itu sekarang.

Baru kali ini, Hinata berjumpa seorang laki-laki yang "benar" pandai bicara. Konotasi ucapan yang terkesan blak-blakkan, cukup menjadi bukti, bila seorang Naruto Uzumaki merupakan pria asertif yang sedikit gila.

Gila?

Iya! Hingga mampu menyulut emosi seorang Hyuga yang tenang, naik sampai puncaknya.

"Aggrrrr...! Aku tak tahaaannnnn!" Hinata meraih surai Naruto. Menjambaknya kuat, "tipu muslihat? coba katakan sekali lagi biar aku dapat mendengarnya!"

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari mahkota emasku, Bitch!" Kali ini giliran Naruto menarik rambut sang Hyuga.

"O- berani sekali kau menarik rambutku?! Kau tak tahu malu ya, bertindak kasar pada perempuan?!"

Blue shappire menyeringai,

"Tak tahu malu? sungguh, aku tak peduli pendapatmu. Dari luar mungkin kau perempuan. Tapi isi tubuhmu sebenarnya adalah seekor gorilla. Logika saja, mana ada perempuan yang memperkosa laki-laki?!"

Iris Hinata menyipit, "Memperkosa?! Dari jarak 100 meter, aku bahkan dapat mencium bau badanmu yang busuk! Jadi mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, IDIOT-"

"Anoo..." seseorang memotong pertikaian mereka.

"APA?!" Toleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ma..maaf. Sepertinya kebisingan kalian mengganggu pengunjung kami," Seorang pelayan terlihat membungkukkan badan. Tak sendiri, wanita berbaju maid merah jambu itu berdiri bersama seorang pria berbadan tinggi kekar, berkepala botak, dengan kumisnya yang tebal menjulang.

Hinata dan Naruto seketika menelan ludah,

Mendapati pria berorot itu menyalak tajam, nyali keduanya sontak ciut meredam.

"K...kami akan segera pergi."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, lalu berlari ke luar.

 **.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **.**

Ada sejumlah kausa yang menjadi dasar mengapa Hinata memesan Naruto (lagi). Teringat akan ucapan Ino perihal porm night yang tinggal menghitung hari, gertak asalnya pada Gara kala itu tak mungkin ia tarik kembali.

Mencari kekasih hakikatnya tak semudah menemukan titik hitam pada secarik kertas putih. Ada beberapa hal yang patut di pertimbangkan. Menyatukan afeksi 2 manusia beda ideologi, tentu bukan sesuatu yang dapat disebut gampang. Diperlukan waktu pula kesempatan bersama, dan hal tersebut mustahil Hinata dapat dengan cepat.

Bukankah memalukan, jika ucap serapahnya sendiri tak dapat ia wujudkan?

Bagaimana pendapat Gara dan simpanannya?

Ketika Hinata menganalisis situs Ikemen Paradise sekali lagi, ia menemukan 1 fakta penting. Ikemen Paradise sangatlah memanjakan costumer-costumernya. Mereka bahkan diberi hak mutlak, yang tentu menggunakan batasan-batasan tertentu.

Dari salah-satu peraturan yang tercantum pada bagian awal blog, Hinata menemukan peluang bagus. Menengok betapa mahalnya mahar yang harus dibayar seorang costumer untuk menyewa jasa butler, Hinata lantas berpikir bagaimana jika ia memanfaatkan kejadian tak terduga kemarin sebagai suatu hal yang sedikit menguntungkan.

Hinata akan menjadikan Naruto pacar seharinya, dan ia pun tahu bila pemuda itu tak mungkin bisa menolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Taman kota,_

 _._

"Jadi kau ingin aku menemanimu ke porm night kampus?"

"yup, hanya itu!"

Naruto tampak berpikir-pikir. Hinata berujar akan mengadukan hal kemarin pada Kakashi, jika ia sampai menolaknya.

 _Tidak,_

 _Tidak boleh._

 _Aku bisa dipecat._

"Oke baiklah, hanya itu kan?"

Hinata tersenyum menang, "Yup, hanya itu. Kau pikir apa lagi? memintamu menikahiku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah. Samar, semburat merah terangkai indah pada pipinya.

"Huh, aku tak pernah berpikir demikian."

Menghela napas, "Oke. Sekarang kujelaskan rencananya. Begini, di sana kau akan menemaniku. Kita bertemu di gerbang depan kampus tepat pukul 7. Usai masuk, kau harus berberan mejadi kekasih yang baik dan sempurna. Kau harus terlihat berwibawa, jadi jaga kata-katamu. Saat ada yang bertanya kau sekolah di mana? Katakan saja di luar negeri dan kau baru kembali setelah menyelesaikan S1."

"...ow,"

Hinata menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Owmu itu kuanggab sebagai jawaban, bila kau sudah mengerti. Baiklah, tugas pertama kita sekarang, mencarikanmu pakaian yang bagus. Gara lumayan mengikuti perkembangan mode. Dia juga hobi mengoleksi pakaian dari brand-brand ternama. Jadi ketika kau berdiri di hadapannya, kau harus terlihat famous.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jreg-jreg-jreg-jreg-jregg..._

Kereta listrik melesat cepat dari Shinjuku menuju Sumida. Bertepatan pada jam pulang kantor, kereta yang biasa longgar menjadi penuh hingga para penumpang terpaksa berdesakan.

"Jaga jarakmu, jangan macam-macam." lontar Hinata ketus pada Naruto yang berdiri beberapa centi di hadapannya.

"Cih,"

Setelah berjam-jam mengobrak-abrik isi toko, pakaian yang cocok untuk Naruto pun berhasil di dapat. Sebuah overcoat polos berwarna abu tua selutut, dipadu kemeja abu muda casual dan cino hitam berbahan ringan. Setelan yang terbilang sederhana, tapi cukup terlihat modis.

Karena terlalu sore, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya pulang naik kereta. Gagal mendapat kursi juga tempat pegangan, mau tak mau mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Hinata bersandar pada pintu, sedang Naruto berdiri di depan gadis itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, "Bodoh, aku sama sekali tak berniat."

Hening,

Sunyi,

Tiada pembicaraan sama sekali.

Beberapa menit kereta terus melaju melewati jajaran bangunan bertingkat, gedung-gedung perkantoran, pusat perbelanjaan-

 _ **Grakkk!**_

Entah apa yang terjadi, kereta mendadak mengalami guncangan. Seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjatuh, sialnya justru menimpa pungguh Naruto dan tanpa sadar mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, menghimpit Hinata.

 _Bruak!_

Naruto merasa sepasang benda menonjol nan kenyal menempel lembut pada bawah tulang dadanya.

"Ittai..." Hinata merintih.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Hallo,_

 _Terimakasih, atas waktunya membaca Ikemen Paradis._

 _Jika berkenan, bolehlah jejaknya ? ('-')/_

 _Baiklah, saya akan membahas review dari kak good-night perihal " nah lho?! bukannya ini ada manga sama filmnya-kan? kok nggak di cantumin? atau hanya aku yang salah? "_

 _Pertama baca, jujur saya sangat syok dan kaget. Otak saya seketika bertanya-tanya "Benarkah ? Benarkah ?" 'o')_

 _Setelah saya cari tahu dan telusuri, ternyata ada beberapa manga yang judulnya agak mirip, kalau film/dorama aku mendapati Hanazakari no Kimitachi e: Ikemen Paradise, yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat berlayar di tv Indonesia._

 _Jujur, fanfic ini awalnya berjudul "Hallo, Mr. Paradise ?"_

 _ **/ngeles lu ?**_

 _Tidak ! Saya pernah mepostingnya di 2 grub fb (ffni dan afi) bisa di cek/but mungkin uda ketimbun. Saat itu saya menulis " . " (titik) dan huruf "P" tanpa sepasi sehingga tulisannya menghilang. Frustasi dan tetap tak sadar akan kekeliruan saya, akhirnya kuputuskan mengganti Hallo, Mr. Paradise dengan nama Hai, Ikemen Paradise._

 _Atas ketidak sengajaan saya akan judul yang "agak" mirip ini, apakah saya harus turut menulisnya pada kolom disclaimer ?_

 _Butuh saran, ^_^_

 _Btw, sepertinya tak sedikit yang kecewa ketika saya bilang akan menghilangkan unsur "masam"nya xD_

 _Wkwkwk, entahlah. Aku kurang greget dalam scene seperti itu._

 _._

 _Happy Reading minna-san :-)_

 _Kimono'z_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bruak!_

Naruto merasa sepasang benda menonjol nan kenyal menempel lembut pada bawah tulang dadanya.

"Ittai..." Hinata merintih.

.

.

.

* * *

Manik blue shappire memaling enggan. Berusaha tetap tenang pada posisi yang baginya tak cukup menyenangkan.

Terasa sedikit aneh memang, berdiri tanpa sekat pemisah-menembus batas, tubuh kontras mereka saling sentuh menimbulkan sensasi gerah namun nyaman.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, jelas sekali aroma lavender pekat menenangkan Naruto cium ke luar dari tubuh gadis itu. Wanginya yang khas membaur menyatu, bercampur sedap parfum mawar yang dipakainya.

20 menit kiranya perjalanan dari Shibuya menuju Sumida menggunakan kereta listrik. Bibir terkunci, klausa terdiam, hanya gerak manik skeptis yang menjadi isyarat di tengah hening dan kegugupan.

"T..tubuhmu membuatku sesak," raut Hinata menyemu merah. Kakinya menyelip di sela paha Naruto mengecap impresi lain, ketika ia sadar sebuah benda menonjol pada selangkangan pemuda itu menyentuh kulit pahanya yang berbalut stocking.

Sekali lagi, Naruto membuang muka. "Sesak? Kau bahkan membuat yang di sana mengeras, bodoh! Kau tak tahu sih, bagaimana tersiksanya ini." Naruto memekik lirih.

Mendengar ucap seduktif keluar dari mulut pria bermanik biru tersebut, seketika Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "...-" Samar namun terkesan jelas, rona merah pekat tak mampu lama disembunyikan oleh raut manisnya yang terlahir dengan warna putih pucat.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata lalu membisik pelan di telinga gadis itu.

"Ssstt... Diam. Jangan banyak bicara. Oh, atau kau ingin memegangnya?"

 _Blusssh_

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin mengelusnya sebentar. Burung kecilku, yang kurang perhatian ini-"

 _Boug!_

Hinata memukul rupa Naruto.

"H..HENTAIII! PERVERT!"

 _Buagh!_

"O..oi-"

"Stasiun Sumida. Perhatian kepada segenap para penumpang-"

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN INI, MESUM!"

 _Buagh!_

 _Bough!_

"Oii, aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius sih?"

 _Buagh!_

 _Sreetttt_

Pintu dimana Hinata bersandar tiba-tiba terbuka.

Netra sang Hyuga membulat.

Ia kehilangan keseimbangan mulai merasa punggungnya tertarik ke belakang.

 _BRUUAKKK!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai, Ikemen Paradise**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Kimono'z**_

 _ **Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, Bad Story, OOC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"ADA YANG TERJATUH!"

Desak pintu ke luar terhenti di ambang. Atensi semua penumpang terfokus pada satu hal, yaitu sepasang manusia beda gender yang jatuh bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Amethyst meringis menahan nyeri pada punggung sebab baru saja membentur ubin keras,

"Na..Naruto?"

"Syukurlah. Kupikir tak sempat menyelamatkanmu!"

Perlahan Hinata menyadari bila sepasang tangan kuat nan besar menahan kepalanya.

Naruto, menyelematkanku?

Tak kusangka, dia lelaki yang baik dan memiliki respon cepat.

Namun kekagumannya pada pemuda berhelai kuning itu tak berlangsung lama, saat Hinata mendapati wajah Naruto terbenam dalam dadanya.

Raut sang Hime pun menghangat-panas,

 **PLETAKKK!**

"ECCHIIII!"

.

.

Jingga menyemburat lembut. Terpoles manja di ufuk, gagahnya penguasa terang kini berpijak menuju peraduan untuk sejenak beristirahat.

Langit sore ini, terkesan lebih indah. Rombongan burung-burung pulang bersama ke sarang membentuk konfigurasi huruf V menakjubkan. Selain menghemat energi, konon langkah ini ditempuh para burung untuk mempermudah komunikasi di antara mereka selagi terbang. Ditambah dengan posisi demikian mampu mencipta sugesti kekuatan besar dalam benak lawan sehingga musuh atau predator berpikir 2 kali untuk mendekat.

Dari jauh terlihat 2 siluet hitam melangkah beriringan. Pijakan mereka terkamuflase oleh bayang menjulang, refleksi gerak orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Masih cemberut, Naruto menapak lebih dulu. Menutup telinga menggunakan kedua tangan, seraya berusaha tak mendengar ucap cerewet dari gadis bersurai ungu terurai di sampingnya.

"Yosh, sudah sampai tuan putri!" Naruto berhenti. Di hadapannya kini berdiri bangunan kondominium tinggi, tempat di mana beberapa hari lalu mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi yang begitu rumit.

"Ingat! Di hari H tak boleh terlambat. Di porm night nanti nyawaku berada di tanganmu. Jika kauberhasil, aku akan diam dan takkan berujar apapun pada Kakashi-san. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengambil earphone dari balik saku puffer jaketnya, "Aku bukan amatir yang melulu harus kau peringati." Ia memutar sebuah lagu rock, yang tak ayal membuat timpalan Hinata tak lagi terdengar.

Cih,

Sampai di sini saja.

Kuharap berikutnya aku tak berurusan denganmu lagi.

 **.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **.**

Tahun baru di Jepang terbilang jauh dari bingar perayaan. Jika sebagian besar negara hanyut oleh uforia pesta kembang api, dalam tradisi negeri Matahari Terbit yang ada hanya kekhusyukkan penduduknya dalam menyambut pergantian tahun.

Dimulai dari oosouji, istilah yang biasa digunakan untuk menamai pembersihan total seluruh bagian rumah. Kemudian shimekazari (hiasan kertas yang dipasang di depan pintu guna memperoleh keberuntungan dan mengusir roh jahat), juga nengajyou (kartu ucapan selamat tahun baru yang dikirim kepada keluarga, rekan, relasi dan orang terdekat lainnya).

Pada malam seperti ini, orang Jepang cenderung lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Bercengkrama bersama keluarga, menyantap soba, atau sekedar menikmati hiburan televisi swasta yang acap menyuguhkan acara renyah-menyegarkan, semisal komedi dan kompetisi menyanyi.

Di detik menjelang tahun berganti, pun masyarakat biasanya akan berduyun mendatangi kuil untuk sembahyang. Mengacuhkan gelap sang malam juga dingin yang menusuk, semua berharap mendapat kemakmuran dan keberkahan hidup lewat doa-doa yang dipanjatkannya.

 **.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **.**

1 Januari,

Konoha University,

.

Alunan jazz klasik mengiring langkah-langkah feminim berbalut sepatu kaca. Langkah-langkah aleman nun ringan, dari kaki gadis-gadis memukau dengan busana sedemikian rupa.

Malam ini, kesan berbeda kental sekali. Tiada lagi terlihat mana si kutu buku, mana si sanguinis, ataupun mana si tuan apatis.

Di sana tepatnya dalam aula besar berdekorasi super mewah ala pesta pernikahan, minuman-minuman terjejer rapi. Rupanya yang warna-warni (merah-jingga-biru), menggoda kerongkongan untuk segera mencetus dahaga agar bisa cepat-cepat mendapat satu tegukan.

Di meja lain pun berbagai makanan penggugah selera mengintimidasi pandang. Mulari dari appetizer ringan seperti soup, canape, fritters, hingga salad, juga main course chicken cordon bleu yang terbuat dari dada ayam tanpa kulit dengan isian keju plus smoked beef membuat ludah terteguk saking inginnya. Belum lagi beragam dessert manis-legit, semisal souffle, fritters, caramel, cake dan ice cream yang pula tak kalah menggiurkan.

Di depan pintu masuk aula seorang gadis blonde tersenyum lebar. Menyambut langkah kecil perempuan berhelai indigo panjang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Hiiinata-chaaannn!"

 _Cup!_

Tiada jeda, setiap kali Ino berjumpa sang Hyuga, ia pasti tak lupa meninggalkan satu kecup hangat di pipi gadis yang kini terbingkai oleh blush on merah jambu tersebut.

Ino Yamanaka menggeleng pelan. Senyumnya tak henti mengembang, menatap pukau raga sang teman yang malam ini kelewat menawan. Sesaat memperhatikan sekitar, gadis bersurai emas panjang terkuncir itu jadi penasaran, bukankah hari ini merupakan pembalasan? representasi kekecewaan-kemarahan, dimana Hinata akan membawa pria tampan sebagai kekasih dan menunjukkannya pada Gaara.

"Omong-omong, dimana pasanganmu Hinata-chan?"

Tak menjawab indigo hanya mengulas senyum sumbang sembari santai menaikkan bahu.

"...?!"

 _Greebb!_

"Apa kausudah gila?" Ino menarik lengan Hinata. "Ya ampun Hinata-chan, kau sadar dengan apa yang kaulakukan? Gaara dan simpanannya pasti akan menertawaimu. Terlebih di depan tadi aku sempat bertemu mereka,"

Malam ini Ino tak datang sendiri. Ia ditemani Sai, kekasihnya. Meski demikian, cukup kelihatan jika lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat tersebut tak menunjuk ekspresi senang. Senyuman sempurna yang semenjak tadi ia ukir, justru mengafirmasi ekspresi lain semacam penderitaan dan batin yang tersiksa berlebih.

Ayolah, semua manusia di bumi tahu. Ino terlahir fujoshi akut!

Ia yang begitu antusias mendatangi pesta ini, tak lebih bertujuan mencari sosok ganteng sebagai korban foto shot berikutnya. Mendampingi sang kekasih(Sai), guna pengambilan beberapa scene ambigu yang menuntut sang model bertelanjang dada.

Oh My God!

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sih?!"

"Hehe.." kesekian kali tawa sumbang ke luar.

 _Cih,_

 _Bedebah!_

Dalam hati sebenarnya Hinata mengumpat,

 _Si keparat kuning sialan itu kemana sih? Bilang bukan amatir, bilangnya profesional, tapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya tak terlihat!_

 _Dobe,_

 _Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan guna memberi kesan real pada hubungan fake ini. Mulutku kemarin sampai berbusa memberitahu! Apa otakmu itu terlalu kecil, sehingga tidak dapat mencerna dengan mudah kata-kataku?_

 _Sigh!_

"Hi..Hinata-chan?" Ino menggoyang-goyang bahu Hinata.

"A- ee?"

"Iiiihh.. Kok malah ngelamun sih!"

Menggaruk belakang kepala, "Ma..maaf. Omong-omong, Chouchou tak ikut bersamamu?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Hufff...

"Kautahu sendirikan Hinata-chan. Malam ini bertepatan dengan konser boyband kesayangannya itu. C'project atau apalah namanya. Jadi Chocou tak datang."

"Oh-"

Manik amthyst yang perlahan melukis gundah tertangkap jelas dalam penglihatan jeli Ino. Bersahabat sekian lama, membuat apa yang coba gadis sintal itu sembunyikan justru nampak semakin nyata. Hanya dengan memandang, Ino seolah jadi tahu segala hal. Apa yang gadis itu rasakan, apa yang temannya itu sesalkan, dan apa yang si indigo tersebut inginkan.

Banyak orang menyebut, bilamana gulana/gelisah dapat dianilis dengan mudah melalui perubahan anggota tubuh yang bergerak lebih aktif dari keadan normal. Semisal tangan yang tiba-tiba menggaruk hidung padahal tak gatal, mengusap-usap belakang kepala, menggesek-gesek telapak tangan, jalan mondar-mandir, dan beberapa dari ciri umum lain yang tanpa sadar pun Hinata lakukan saat ini.

"Hi..nata-chan, kok bengong lagi? Ada sesuatu kah?"

"Ah, ti..tidak! Aku hanya sedang menunggu partnerku,"

"Kaujangan bohong. Wajahmu itu sama sekali tak berkata demikian-"

 _Ahem!_

Deheman lembut menyapa dari balik punggung Hinata.

Seorang gadis beriris hazel cerah, menggulir tatap sinis, tersenyum puas.

"Hooo, bukankah kemarin ada seorang imbisil yang berujar akan membawa kekasih barunya ke pesta ini?"

Iris amethyst Hinata membulat.

"Ka..Kalian?!" Ino terkejut mendapati Gaara dan kekasih sialannya datang menghampiri mereka.

 _Sial!_

 _kenapa di saat seperti ini?_

 _Mana gawat lagi, pasangan Hinata-chan belum juga muncul._

"Kautemannya si pembual tolol yang tak sekalipun menggunakan otaknya sebagai pijakan berpikir ini? Huh, coba lihat sahabatmu. Katanya mau bawa penanding, mana?"

"K..kau?!"

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Kaukesulitan mencarinya kan ? Oh, atau justru tak ada yang mau dengan muh gara-gara sifat kuno mu itu? hahaha, sudah kubilang, tak ada yang lebih sempurna dibanding Gaara-ku,"

Masih di posisi semula. Membelakangi Garaa juga simpanannya, tangan Hinata mengepal ingin seketika memukul mulut menyebalkan tersebut.

 **Damn!**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Hallo,_

 _Thankz for fav/follow/review._

 _Jangan bosan-bosan singgah di IkePara ('-')_

 _Btw, Gomennasai. Lagi-lagi wordnya kurang panjang (malah ini dikit banget). Akhir-akhir ini saya sedikit sibuk, dan ada 2 ff yang ingin saya tamatin akhir bulan ini juga. Jadi, sedikit bagi waktu. Di tambah mode BM, kalimatku sepertinya kacau terutama dibeberapa bagian menjelang tbc. T-T Gomennasai!_

 _Mengenai judul,_

 _Sepertinya saya tidak akan memasukkannya dalam kolom disclaimer. Dari segi cerita kupikir cukup berbeda, lagi pula judulnya pun tak sama persis. '-')_

 _Oh iya, hari ini saya mengup 2 ff NaruHina sekaligus._

 _Yuk, merapat._

 _Destiny Blue : the word after that night._

 _Genre : Romance/action/hurt/comfort/tragedy._

 _.  
_

 _Yosh, sankyu_

 _happy reading,_

 _._

 _RnR minna ('-')_


End file.
